


For the Love of the Maker

by DragonRider1



Series: Bleeding Hearts, of the Inquisition [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Strength Kink, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the Maker and the Maker's Blessed Bride, Cassandra Pentaghast was going to be the death of him. Whether by the blade of her sword or the well of emotions she brought upon him, he didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of the Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Original [Prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10371.html?thread=43046531#t43046531): _Cassandra knocks down a huge metal door with brute force. Someone (authors pic) is aroused._
> 
> Might do a smut/porn sequel if I get the time and motivation.

He tried, Maker, he tried. 

Something about Cassandra Pentaghast stirred the emotions inside Théo Trevelyan, Inquisitor and Ex-Tevinter Magister. That woman was far different from the last woman he had loved, she had been a soft and frail mage; but Cassandra, she could protect herself and by the Void she had even protected him many a time. 

There was something about her strength, the way she took charge, and didn't put up with his bourgeois bullshit that had him enraptured. He had seen her skills first hand when they were still getting to know each other and she had shoved her sword through him, that had been an... unfortunate incident. Yet it had endeared him all the same. 

He still flushed when he thought of how forceful she had been to get him to stay in his bed and heal afterward, to make up for her transgressions. The time he had been merely talking to the blacksmith, before she came along, punched him in the face, threw him over her shoulder, and carried him back to his room had been especially frightening and distressingly arousing. Not to mention he was carried by all the soldiers in the Keep at the time, that had done wonders for the chain of command among the men. 

Maker, this woman was a desire demon in disguise and it was the Void on his nerves. 

“Inquisitor?” 

“Hm, sorry Varric. I was just going over my research in my head.” 

“I hadn't realized the speed at which the Seeker's hips sway was a viable topic for mage study.” Varric chuckled as Cassandra stopped, Théo stopping as well and backing up a little. 

_Kevesh_ , why wasn't he a battle mage. Being forced to walk at the back of the group was a bloody death wish. 

Cassandra turned her head and held him in place with a single honeyed eye. 

“Inquisitor?” 

“Yes, Cassandra?” He tried to keep his voice level and his face neutral, Maker, he was trying! 

Cassandra lifted an eyebrow, sweeping over his expression before she smirked. 

“So you like what you see?” Cassandra went back to walking without an answer and Théo was pinned to the spot, surprise written all over his face. 

Did she just...? Was that a...? 

“My dear Seeker, I do believe you broke the Inquisitor.” Vivienne snickered as she walked to catch up with Cassandra, leaving Varric to prod Théo with Bianca. 

Eventually the four of them fell into formation again, Théo once more silent with his thoughts and occasional glances at Cassandra. 

This was ridiculous he had been a Magister for a decade, performed blood rituals, Andraste's tits he faced off against dragons; but this, this Chantry Seeker had him whimpering and tucking his tail between his legs like a mabari whelp. 

Finally they came to the stronghold they had been searching for, the gate barely guarded with a single mage and a knight. Both of the enemies fell quickly, which only left the barred gate. 

“ _Venhedis_ , we'll need something powerful to take down the gate and I'm out of mana. Vivienne?” Théo ran his hand down the gate, before grasping and barely shaking the heavy barrier. 

“I'm out too, if you give me a moment.” 

“We don't have a moment, move Inquisitor.” Cassandra easily push him out of the way, before readying her sword. With what seemed to be the barest flick of her sword followed by a tap of her shoulder, the barricade shattered to the ground. 

Théo was rooted to the spot, his eyes wide, pupils dilated, and his entire being trembled. 

Merciful Andraste, thank the Maker for robes. Théo shifted a bit, still conscious of the hard on now between his legs. Maker's breath this woman. 

“Inquisitor?” 

“Go on...” The Inquisitor coughed, surprised himself at how deep his voice had gotten. He tried to clear it, but it still held the undertone of thick velvet when he spoke. “Go on, I'll catch up when I've regained my mana. 

“Very well Inquisitor.” Cassandra set her jaw and took the lead into the stronghold and it did nothing to quench the warmth in his gut and lower. 

He felt himself flush as Vivienne moved by with a knowing glance and Varric had a smirk on as well. 

“Hurry along now, Inquisitor. Wouldn't want to miss the rest of the show.” Varric chuckled and hurried to the fight ahead and away from Théo. The Inquisitor leaned against the wall of the stronghold and sighed. 

By the walls of the Golden City, that woman!


End file.
